


Земляничные поля навсегда

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Миди R—NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, ООС, Юмор, гастрономические интересы, кинк, кролик Питер-AU, мат, милые вислоухие кролики, может слипнуться жопа и всё остальное, флаффный идиотизм зашкаливает
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Митака стремился стать независимым от приставучих старших братьев и что из этого вышло.





	Земляничные поля навсегда

В этой части Уиндермира жили лисы, и до сих пор братья не позволяли Митаке там появляться. Но запах Рена ощущался на участке с белым забором, и Митака, решивший во что бы то ни стало с ним поговорить, шёл навстречу этому разговору со всей своей кроличьей решимостью. Пока не учуял белую землянику.

От запаха земляники у Митаки темнело в глазах, он становился безвольным и рассеянным, мог сделать несколько шагов навстречу опасности или — о, ужас! — даже помахать хвостиком перед носом опасного хищника.

С дороги грядка была надёжно скрыта малиновыми кустами, но чуткий кроличий нос различал нежнейший аромат, как будто лакомство было прямо перед ним. Ничего страшного не случится, если он попробует несколько ягод перед тем, как отыскать Рена и вернуть его домой. Одну, может быть, две. Ну три. Ещё ведь много останется!

Калитка была приоткрыта, Митака тихо нырнул внутрь и прошмыгнул под густые кусты, сгибающиеся под тяжестью спелых ягод. Малина его интересовала мало, а вот аккуратные кустики на грядке рядом с садовой пристройкой...

Митака заверещал, когда его схватили за шиворот и подняли над землёй. На него уставились жёлтые глаза хозяина, старого серого лиса Пьюви.

Если вы когда-нибудь видели островную лису, эту невообразимую смесь серого и рыжего меха, душу вынимающую огромными серыми глазами... А у этой глаза ещё и жёлтые. Митака никогда такого не видел и был впечатлён настолько, что забыл о собственной безопасности. Засмотревшись, он упустил момент и оказался прижат к дощатой стене без возможности вырваться и сбежать.

— Это кто тут ко мне пожаловал? — звучным голосом вопросил Пьюви и принюхался. — Какой милый кролик. Ты из банды этого Рена?

«Не сдам Рена!» — гордо подумал Митака. Его висящие уши чуть приподнялись, соглашаясь с хозяином, даже несмотря на нависшую над ними угрозу. Митака был храбрым кроликом, быть может, не таким храбрым, как Рен, но он носил широкие милитари-штаны и в прошлом году начистил полосатую морду барсуку, застрявшему хвостом в капкане.

Хорошо прогретые солнцем доски жгли спину. Митака лягнулся и даже куда-то попал носком босой ноги, но лис только охнул и не разжал рук.

— Не так быстро, ушастый.

— Не ешьте меня, не ешьте, мистер лис! — жмурясь от ужаса, зачастил Митака. — У нас есть свой огород, я оттуда вам что-нибудь принесу взамен!

— Ты уже принёс всё, что мне надо. Милого пухлого кролика.

Митака зажмурился и весь сжался, ожидая удара, но вместо этого в шею ткнулось что-то холодное. Подбородок пощекотала шерсть, а тёплое дыхание — кожу. Его самым бессовестным образом обнюхивали! Митака замер, только трясся от страха.

— А-а-а... — протянул он беспомощно и тонко взвыл: правое ухо оказалось у Пьюви в зубах. — Не ешьте меня-я-я-я!

Под футболку проникли руки, а длинный язык облизал щёку.

— И-и-и!

— Какой мягкий, — заурчал лис, он тёрся щекой о кроличье ухо, поглаживал подрагивающий живот, бока. — Какой красивый окрас! Какой чудесный, — прямо над ухом лязгнули зубы, — запах!

Хоть Митака и был храбрым кроликом, но тут его нервы не выдержали. Он изогнулся как лист салата на ветру, лягнулся раз, другой, четвёртый и, почуяв свободу, с победным воплем пустился наутёк, не разбирая дороги. Или разбирая, потому как спустя полминуты интенсивной беготни он очутился у калитки дома, в котором жили члены Братства Рен.

Пока главный Рен где-то пропадал, всем заправлял его брат-близнец Мэтт, белые кудрявые уши которого постоянно застревали в огромных очках. Мэтт любил сельдерей, мастерить всякие хитроумные электронные штуки из старья и таскать в дом разную рухлядь. Остальные мирились с его странностью, пока не спотыкались об очередной транзистор или не начинали задыхаться от вони десятка микросхем, перегоревших единым разом. По правде говоря, техником Мэтт был таким же, как все они. Никаким.

Громче всех на горе-изобретателя орал брат, но Рена не было уже второй день, поэтому в доме царили тишина и спокойствие. Мэтт, жующий морковку, валялся на диване. С другой стороны, закинув на него ноги в очередных щегольских блестящих брюках, на этот раз оранжевого цвета, дремал самый младший и самый задиристый из них — рыжий Конор.

— Где ходил?

— Да вот. Гулял! В лес сходил и...

Мэтт сунул в рот остатки морковки и, столкнув с себя ноги Конора, вскочил. Митака затаил дыхание и нервно прикусил ухо.

— От тебя странно пахнет. — Мэтт с трудом проглотил непрожеванный хрусткий кусок, ткнулся носом ему в макушку и вдохнул. Конор приоткрыл глаза и внимательно уставился на них. — Нет, не здесь. — Митака хихикнул от обдавшего шею дыхания. — Я чувствую запах лисы. Я же говорил тебе держаться подальше от лис? Митака! — Он дёрнул за висящее ухо. — Я тебя в город поэтому одного не пускаю! Лисы любят вислоухих и милых. Утащат к себе и сожрут!

— Я не милый! — возмутился Митака, сердито краснея. Он ненавидел быть милым. — Я... просто кролик!

— Он трогал твой хвостик? — спросил Конор совсем не сонным голосом. — Только не говори, что трогал, убью его н-нах!

Мэтт переглянулся с ним через плечо и вновь повернулся к Митаке. Снова числом задавить пытаются.

— Ничего он не трогал! — немного нервно вскрикнул Митака. — Только обнюхал, и всё! Я отбился!

— Отбился, значит? А не доводить до этого вот «отбился» можно было?

Митака рассердился. Вся стая старательно отыгрывала ревнивых старших братьев: у самих отбоя от крольчих не было, а от Митаки отгоняли любого, кто посмел хотя бы обратиться с разговором о погоде. Были забракованы несколько весьма милых крольчих, с которыми Митака пытался завязать знакомство. Чересчур миловидное лицо и большие тёмные глаза (никто из братьев не говорил ему, что на самом деле западали на мягкие пухлые губы, висящие ушки и симпатичный мясистый зад) не оставляли равнодушными и некоторых самцов, но те даже рта раскрыть не успевали, как оказывались посланы в дальний путь, в конце которого угрожающе маячил детородный орган, и вовсе не Митакин. Особо непонятливым и настырным доставалось так, что только шерсть во все стороны летела.

— Отвалите уже от меня, и ты, и Конор, и Рен! Вы все меня всю жизнь контролировать пытаетесь, вздохнуть свободно не даете! Я уже взрослый, вообще-то! И тоже хочу свою крольчиху!

— Я не вижу в округе подходящих крольчих, — заметил Мэтт. — Ты ведь у нас парень хоть куда, для тебя хочется лучшего.

— Пока найдешь лучшего — от старости шерсть на заду вылезет! — проворчал Митака. — Салат у нас ещё остался?

— Конор всё сожрал.

Митака недовольно растянул губы.

— Конор уже давно не полол грядки. А всё сожрать любит.

— Это ты на чё намекаешь? — дёрнул сразу обоими ушами Конор и подскочил к братьям. Мэтт сгрёб его за зеленую футболку-поло и отодвинул от Митаки.

— В точку. Завтра и послезавтра твоя очередь. Капуста, знаешь ли, сама сорняки не прогонит.

— А жаль. Давайте Харди завтра, у меня тренировка?

Мэтт хохотнул.

— Всё надеешься стать первым борцом среди кроликов? Ну-ну, ты даже тяпку двести раз пожать не в силах. В отличие от Харди, кстати. Давай, готовься на завтра. Он в ночь из города приедет, усталый, в отличие от тебя, бездельника.

Митака закатил глаза. Привычно для этого дома, был бы ещё Рен здесь — все бы передрались, пытаясь переорать друг друга, а потом бы лежали вповалку и грызли одну морковку на троих. Кстати, о морковках...

На кухне Митака тщательно проинспектировал холодильник и остался недоволен: Конор сожрал не только салат, но и молока не оставил. После тяжёлого боя с лисом зверски хотелось выпить питательного и жирного, но пришлось удовлетвориться тёплой водой из чайника. Митака вытянул из пачки на столе последние шесть галет и направился к себе в мансарду. Вроде бы он жил там один, но с ним время от времени ночевал кто-нибудь из братьев, особенно после того, как полночи пытался надрать ему зад в «StreetFighter» и «Mortal Combat». Чаще всего это был Мэтт, который играл из рук вон плохо, и потому джойстики у них не задерживались, хорошо хоть, плазму не разбил ни разу, хотя порывался. Иногда на полуночный огонёк заглядывал и Конор. Его сосредоточенный хладнокровный стиль игры заставлял и Мэтта усаживаться на место и терзать джойстик с чуть меньшей злобой. Всё же Мэтт был немного неправ в отношении Конора: он прирождённый боец. Хотя бы в видеоиграх.

Митака пнул ножку своей широкой кровати. Говорить, что дал отпор лису, или сделает только хуже? Вообще житья не будет. Хотя уже и так обнюхали. Он со стоном повалился на кровать и накрылся подушкой. Закрыл глаза и нырнул в сладкие воспоминания, старательно игнорируя неприятную встречу. Он успел сорвать не больше десятка ягод, прежде чем его поймали, и очень жалел об этом. Одно время он хотел уехать в город на заработки, но братья были против, и больше всех — Харди.

— Делать тебе нечего в Лондоне. Город шлюх и воров. Задурят голову, очнёшься в канаве без хвостика.

От такой гиперопеки хотелось выть, и совсем не по-кроличьи. Митаку возмущало до крайности, что даже самый младший из них, Конор, этот гибрид петарды и нервного лепрекона с манией величия, и то больше него прав имел. Хотя бы раз в неделю бывал в Лондоне. В одиночку. А за Митакой постоянно таскались то Рен, то Мэтт, то Харди и бубнили: «Не ходи в тот переулок!», «Тебе этого нельзя, у тебя аллергия!», «Эта крольчиха выглядит полной дурой, и одно ухо у неё надломлено!», «Зачем, ну зачем ты улыбаешься этой выдре?». Все уши вытрепали своей идиотской заботой. Вот как приведёт домой лису!

А есть ли симпатичные лисы поблизости? Митака задумался. Хаксы — неблагополучно-инфернальные. Пьюви самец старика... старик самца... ну то есть не годится для намеченной цели совсем. Вот бы у него была симпатичная дочь, которая вместо поедания кроликов захотела бы жить с ними и заводить потомство. Серые лисы весьма милы. У них будут замечательные дети, с чёрными пушистыми хвостиками и висящими, как у Митаки, ушами. Он имел в виду дочь Пьюви, конечно же, а не его самого. Зачем ему полуседые крольчата?

— Эй, пушистик.

Митака отвернулся к стене и лягнул ногой воздух, чтобы Мэтт убирался. Ему неожиданно понравилось думать о лисицах.

— Чего ушки повесил?

— Острота века, — проворчал Митака. — Порезаться можно и сдохнуть от потери крови.

Мэтт присел на кровать. Положил руку Митаке на спину, размял напряжённые мышцы.

— Что за упаднические настроения? Из-за лиса? Я ему морду расквашу!

— Да не надо. Он ничего мне не сделал.

— А чего дуешься? Пошли вниз, там Харди из города приехал, привез кое-что.

— Что? — заинтересовался Митака.

— Кое-что, — загадочно повторил Мэтт и потрепал его по голове. — Беги давай, пока всё не сожрали.

Со всех ног Митака помчался вниз и успел вырвать у Конора из рук последний кусок морковного пирога, затолкать его в рот и ринуться за диван. Харди поймал рванувшего за ним Конора за шкирку и держал, пока не спустился Мэтт. Оценив обстановку, сразу снял очки и бросил их на стол.

— Конец тебе, рыжий!

Мэтт даже в шутку бил больно, поэтому стоять и ждать тумаков Конор не стал. Засадил Харди локтем в живот, нырнул вниз и по гладкому паркету проехал между ног Мэтта в общую комнату. Митака восторженно заверещал из своего укрытия: Конор ловко вскочил и, схватив свои туфли, оказался на веранде.

— Дорогуши, к ужину не ждите!

Отсидится до завтра у кого-нибудь из своих дружков и вернётся. Все знали, что через полчаса Мэтт остынет и к вечеру уже не вспомнит, что собирался начистить ему физиономию. Да и волк с ним! Свой кусок пирога Митака всё равно получил.

— Вот скотина! — прохрипел Харди, морщась. Он опирался на спинку стула и мял живот. Митака давно его не видел, длинные усы уже почти скрывали верхнюю губу.

— В точку! — Мэтт согласно хлопнул по столу, который, раздосадованный подобным неуважением, сбросил на пол тарелку с фруктами.

Потом они втроём пили чай с ромом, и Харди рассказывал, как идут дела в их подпольном казино, доставшемся в наследство близнецам вместе с мясной лавкой «Галактическая империя» от деда Энакина.

— Просто не представляете, сколько богатеньких идиотов каждый вечер спускает там кучу бабла!

Мэтт согласно кивал: он там бывал периодически и видел этих идиотов своими глазами. Митака особо не интересовался семейными делами, больше — чёрным ромом и его количеством в чае. Когда отблески лампы в кружке заплясали, как остервенелые мотыльки в пальцах пикси, Мэтт отобрал у него слишком крепкий чай, взвалил на плечо и утащил наверх.

Перед сном Митака снова вспомнил о лисе Пьюви и его урожае. Резкий запах, длиннющий хвост, круглые глаза — страшно жёлтые, и зубы, которые, будучи человеческими, казались острее новой бритвы. Он говорил необычные смущающие вещи, как будто не съесть его хотел, а вылизать и залезть сверху, как на самку. Рен и Мэтт часто его целовали и мяли, по-братски невинно, и их «лакомка» и «пушистик» не вызывали такого странного томления. Митака решительно насупился и зевнул. Больше никаких контактов с лисами!

Дождь, зарядивший с пятницы, лил весь день и ещё остаток вечера. Митака проспал до обеда, выел остатки медовых хлопьев, разгрёб одежду, свою, Мэтта и Харди, половину отправив на очередное свидание со стиральным порошком. Конор всё ещё не появлялся.

Два дня назад в доме закончились крупы, и Мэтт, хмурый от недостатка риса в организме, хрустел сельдереем и гонял по столу чайничек. Благополучно уронив и разбив его, он вскочил и направился по своим делам. Наверное, снова тайком к матери в город поехал. В отличие от брата, Мэтт относился к пожилой, но блистательной крольчихе Лее нежно и трепетно. Митака горестно вздохнул: он любил этот чайничек, ведь на нём была нарисована клубника. Не земляника, но тоже весьма вкусно. Он Лею ни разу в глаза не видел.

Митака бежал к бакалейщику и столкнулся с Пьюви возле его калитки. Тот был в кепке, натянутой по самые глаза. Воротник куртки военного образца скрывал подбородок. Митака попятился. Пьюви поднял голову, и из страшнейшего синяка глянул янтарный глаз. Второй синяк нежно приник к нижней челюсти справа, придавая Пьюви вид не то мужественного борца с несправедливостью, не то просто старого жулика. Лис кутался в куртку и покашливал.

— Что?..

— Твоя работа, — пожал плечами Пьюви. Серое ухо встало торчком. — Удар у тебя истинно кроличий. Сшибающий с ног.

Митаке стало совестно. Лис, конечно, был тоже виноват, но не стоило его так сильно избивать. Он пригладил уши, посмотрел-посмотрел и сказал еле слышно:

— М-мне жаль.

— Не хочешь загладить свою вину?

В словах лиса точно был какой-то подвох. Или в глазах. В самом воздухе витало лукавое ожидание. Даже яблоня игриво плеснула о забор ветвями.

— Как? — с подозрением спросил Митака, на всякий случай отступая назад. Он настроился быть начеку и не спускать со старого хитреца глаз. Пока что оба вели себя как цивилизованные люди. Бояться нечего, храбрым кроликам — тем более.

— Просто поговорим за чашкой чая. С глазу на глаз.

Митака старательно делал вид, что не замечает в руках Пьюви пакета, на котором значилось «Земляничный рай». У него даже нос не зашевелился, ну то есть зашевелился, но почти незаметно. Он знал эту кондитерскую, в которой втайне от братьев покупал пирожные с ягодным кремом. Сложив два и два, Митака сообразил, что перед ним — владелец кондитерской. Ни у кого в округе не было таких обширных земляничных плантаций.

Пьюви тем временем извлёк из пакета румяный кекс и принялся вертеть его в руках, придирчиво разглядывая и цокая языком. Стараясь ничем не выдать своей заинтересованности, Митака тоже осмотрел лакомство со всех сторон и нашел его вполне пригодным для близкого и обстоятельного знакомства. Хорошо бы без надзора со стороны, которого, увы, не избежать.

— Сплошной брак пекут. Поувольнять всех к кудлатым собакам, — ворчал Пьюви вполголоса. — Ну так?..

— Я зайду ненадолго. Меня ждут.

— Ненадолго, конечно же.

Дом у Пьюви был просторный, в нём пахло лисьим мехом и древесным лаком. Митака замялся у входа, не решаясь ступить на коврик босыми ногами. Пьюви кивнул ему и снял фуражку, обнажив синяки. Митака виновато стрельнул глазами в сторону, на груду коробок с эмблемой «Земляничного рая». Неужели каждая доверху забита кексами? Он принюхался, как только Пьюви отвернулся, но вкусного запаха не уловил. Пустые? Или выпечка запакована в несколько слоёв бумаги, чтобы дольше оставаться свежей и вкусной? Заглянуть бы внутрь...

— Я не ем кроликов.

— Что, простите? — подскочил Митака, глядя совершенно круглыми глазами на хозяина, подошедшего к нему вплотную. Пьюви удивил и немного испугал его, наклонившись и слегка дотронувшись носом до волос на макушке. В противовес сказанному, его снова обнюхивали как особо лакомый кусочек. Митака покосился на пришедший в движение длинный хвост и сглотнул. Мэтт и Рен были правы. Не стоило сюда приходить.

— Ох, где же мои манеры! — спохватился лис, отступая и делая виноватое лицо. — Не смог удержаться, пахнешь просто... Чаю?

Митака медленно кивнул, он раздумывал, как бы половчее сбежать из гостеприимного дома, излишне строгая обстановка которого явно указывала на военное прошлое хозяина.

«Он же вместе со старшим Хаксом служил», — вспомнил Митака, рассматривая большое групповое фото в рамке на стене. Все сплошь офицеры, чинные, суровые, половина лисы, половина волки, того и гляди съедят. Пьюви обнаружился рядом с плотным рыжим лисом, неприятное лицо которого казалось знакомым. Из всей братии он единственный выглядел довольным и даже слегка улыбался. А ещё он был намного моложе себя нынешнего.

Митака безошибочно определил кухню по запаху, и пока Пьюви ставил по старинке алюминиевый чайник на газовую плиту, посматривал на его спину.

Появившееся на столе блюдо с ароматной белой земляникой заставило забыть обо всём. Стараясь действовать не слишком поспешно, Митака затолкал в рот сразу пяток ягод, выждал несколько бесконечных секунд и взял ещё горсть. А потом ещё и ещё.

Чай был отменным: с мятой и малиной. Они сидели друг напротив друга и делали вид, что поглощены чаепитием, сами же настороженно следили друг за другом. Митака следил ещё и за земляникой, и когда блюдце почти опустело, Пьюви наполнил его снова, делая гипотетическое бегство невозможным.

Под пристальным взглядом Митака смущённо сунул в рот очередную ягоду и, забывшись, облизал мизинец. Пьюви поставил ноги на перекладину его стула и подался вперёд. Его нос шевелился, уши подрагивали. Колена Митаки коснулся длинный напряжённый хвост.

«А он ведь совсем не старый, — подумалось Митаке. — Может быть, где-то под сорок...»

— Я не знаю твоего имени... — начал Пьюви.

— Митака. — Если он будет бояться, лис почует его страх. — Мы обсудим наше недоразуме...

Митака задохнулся. Левая нога сама забарабанила по полу: Пьюви придвинулся ближе, протянул руку, словно желая обнять, и дотронулся до хвоста. Горящие глаза внимательно следили за реакцией, а она была хоть куда: от остроты чувств Митака закатил глаза и начал тихонько подвывать. Между кроликами была договорённость: не трогать хвостики, даже вскользь, а Пьюви мял его основание, посылая по телу жаркую неконтролируемую дрожь. Другие звери не знали об этом, но кролики старались держаться друг друга и к ним не приближаться. До сих пор это удавалось.

Кое-как совладав со своим телом, Митака заёрзал и зажал руки между ног, чтобы прикрыть ещё одну неожиданность: мгновенно вставший член. Колени дрожали.

— Не нужно.

— Вот уж глупости, — промурлыкал Пьюви, выпрямив его хвост, отчего Митака сдавленно ухнул. — Как не нужно, если тебе это нравится? Ты такой милый кролик, всего бы тебя облизал!

— Но я не крольчиха! — пробормотал сбитый с толку и уже весьма разгорячённый Митака. — Облизывают крольчих!

— Что за ерунда? Почему я не могу хотеть облизать именно тебя?

Митака даже всхлипнул от такого странного вопроса. Очевидно, что лис намеревался его запутать, задурить голову неожиданной лаской и... Что?

— Потому что хотите меня съесть?

Пьюви отодвинулся и скептически на него посмотрел. Его уши с интересом зашевелились, на губы наползла хитрая улыбка.

— Сколько тебе лет, ребёнок?

— Двадцать три. Я не...

— Ясно, уроки сексуального просвещения придётся проводить на практике.

Пьюви облизнулся, окончательно повергнув беднягу в ступор, и пропустил хвост между пальцев. Другая рука потянула вверх футболку, нос лиса зарылся в чёрные волосы, тёрся о щёку, уши, шумно и жадно обнюхивая. Митака покачнулся на стуле и беспомощно застонал: у Пьюви были горячие и требовательные руки, его резкий запах обволакивал и вместо того, чтобы устрашать, заводил до поджимающихся яиц. Самоудовлетворение не приносило и десятой доли таких переживаний.

— Какой длинный хвостик, — заметил довольный Пьюви. Он лукаво посмотрел на руки, судорожно скрещенные в паху. — Крольчихам наверняка нравится.

— Нра... нравится, — выпалил Митака, больше имея в виду своё нынешнее состояние.

Пытаясь справиться с паникой, он не глядя зашарил по столу, сгрёб сразу три ягоды и сунул в рот. Лис тотчас воспользовался этим: стёк вниз и, сжав его зад, порывисто прижался губами к выпирающему под штанами члену. Митака чуть не подавился и испуганно вскрикнул:

— Это не едят!

Но настойчивые губы уже накрыли головку через ткань, и Митака забыл обо всём на свете, даже о землянике. Он простонал, схватил Пьюви за руку, нашарил ею свой хвост. Ударил пятками в спину, толкая на себя, и выгнулся навстречу рту, посасывающему головку члена. Предчувствуя, как надвигается нечто огромное, грозящее смять его сознание, скрутить в жгут каждую мышцу, Митака в ужасе забормотал молитву морковке и зелёному салату и жалобно вскрикнул. Крупная дрожь прошила всё его тело, знакомое удовольствие, усиленное во сто крат близостью хищника — или его настойчивыми ласками, — разлилось жаркой волной внизу живота.

Отдышавшись, Митака округлившимися глазами посмотрел вниз. Стало неловко, но лис был бесконечно нежен. Поднялся, потёрся носом о его щёку и потянул уже покорного Митаку к себе, чтобы усадить на колени. Прижался губами к влажному виску.

— Ты мой пушистый земляничный мальчик.

Сколько жадности было в этих словах! Чёрный хвост игриво провёл по его бедру, а губы — по подбородку. Митака скомкал рубашку и вжался лицом в костистое плечо, боясь застонать в голос: он обожал, когда его хвалили. Как оказалось, когда ему расстёгивали штаны и трогали член, он обожал еще больше, до сладости, куда сильнее, чем самую спелую землянику. Вздрагивая от самых ушей до кончиков пальцев, Митака снова кончил. Он не мог ни стонать, ни кричать: горло сдавило спазмом, только быстро отрывисто дышал, запрокидывая голову и прогибаясь до боли в спине. Пьюви с трудом удерживал бьющееся в его руках тело. Жадно глотнув воздуха, Митака положил голову ему на плечо и сжал бока ногами. И ощутил, что лис тоже не прочь получить своё: в живот многозначительно упирался твёрдый член.

Надоедливый и такой неуместный сейчас шум прорвался из реальности в этот уютный кухонно-земляничный мир с запахом взаимного желания — громкий нетерпеливый стук в дверь. С каким сожалением Пьюви смотрел на Митаку, прежде чем снять с себя и, ругаясь вполголоса, пойти открывать!

Оставшись один, Митака встал, хоть и не с первой попытки, непослушными пальцами застегнул штаны. Прокрался к коробкам, приоткрыл одну и заглянул внутрь. Пусто. Как жаль. Он прислушался к голосам.

— Снова к своим ходил? — Пьюви. — И как? Безуспешно? Ну, следовало ожидать. Нет, Брендол, а чего ты хотел после всего?

— Чёртов Армитаж выставил меня из дома десять лет назад, — голос непрошеного гостя был хриплым и то и дело срывался на сварливые нотки. — И с той поры знать меня не хочет! Э, постой! Мне кажется или... Да нет, не кажется, на тебе запах кролика. Не повторяй моих ошибок!

— Ты сам виноват. — Ещё никогда Митака не слышал, чтобы Пьюви говорил так сердито. — Надо было следить, кому присовываешь. И как детей воспитываешь.

Дальше Митака не стал слушать. Раздвинул шторы, открыл окно и вывалился наружу, прямо в цветочную клумбу. Добежал до грядки с земляникой, торопливо набил полные карманы и бочком пробрался к задней калитке. Курточки он хватился только возле дома МакГрегора. Но волк с ней, с курточкой, его первый раз случился с самцом! С лисом!

Некстати зачесался левый глаз. Потом зачесался правый. Потом нёбо. Митака чихнул: запершило в горле, поднёс дрожащие руки к самому носу и хрипло заохал, увидев сыпь между указательным и большим пальцами. От непомерного количества земляники у него началась аллергия.

Нужную калитку Митака искал почти на ощупь: прищуренные глаза слезились, из носа текло, а нежная кожа между пальцами ужасно зачесалась, стоило только опустить руку на крашеное дерево. Не заперто. Хоть в чём-то повезло. Хотя... Митака оглянулся на лисий дом и торопливо забежал в огород. Чуть не упал, споткнувшись о высокие ступеньки, навалился на дверь и забарабанил что есть сил. Пьюви наверняка уже спровадил этого Брендола и заметил его отсутствие.

Отворил запыхавшийся Рен и втащил его внутрь. Чёрные уши дёрнулись вверх, он наклонился и обнюхал его лицо. Митака скривился от резкого запаха. Это что... другой самец его пометил? Чем Рен здесь занимался? Он выглянул из-за него и увидел хозяина, в таком же непотребном виде, растрёпанного, в полурасстёгнутой рубашке. Рен задвинул его обратно и требовательно спросил:

— Что случилось?

Митака и рта раскрыть не успел, а Рен уже схватил его за руки и обнюхал. Стало немного неловко, он мог учуять их с Пьюви запахи. Сам Рен может пахнуть как ему хочется. Митака вырвал ладони и спрятал их за спину.

— Я искал тебя три дня.

— Что за запах? Что с лицом?

— Я наелся земляники, и у меня аллергия.

Митака ожидал разноса, упрёков в том, что он, зная об аллергии на ягоды, всё равно обожрался земляникой. Но Рен придвинул его ближе и принюхался к губам.

— Скажи, что ты просто был в «Земляничном раю», скажи... — лицо Рена перекосилось, рот злобно дёрнулся: — Лисой несет.

Учуял. Митака внутренне заметался. Врать бесполезно. Говорить правду — ещё хуже.

— Всё не так, как ты думаешь, — начал он осторожно.

Рен побледнел от ярости и заскрипел зубами. Плохой признак. Митака загородил входную дверь, заметив, что человек благоразумно сбежал в другую комнату. Теперь нужно как-то сдержать натиск любящего старшего брата.

— Отойди, я выбью из этого старого пидора всё дерьмо!

— Никуда ты не пойдёшь.

— Я сказал, отойди!

Митака перешёл в наступление:

— А я сказал, что никуда, блядь, ты не пойдешь! Не в этот раз, эгоистичная истеричка, которой лишь бы кому-то въебать. Хуже всех хищников, вместе взятых!

Он даже не удивился, когда понял, что вот-вот возненавидит Рена. Ещё и аллергия эта идиотская некстати. Кажется, Рена впечатлило его злое лицо (или матерный крик), потому что он переспросил растерянно, как только перестала шататься чудом устоявшая вешалка, которую он задел рукой в порыве чувств:

— Что ты сказал?

— Никуда не пойдёшь, говорю. Я сам к нему пришёл, потому что хотел. Понятно?

— Расскажи?

— Я сам ему позволил.

— Что именно?

— Потрогать себя.

В голос Рена вернулась истеричная злость:

— Дальше?

— Ничего не было дальше, можешь радоваться.

Кажется, Рен вздохнул с облегчением?

— Митака. Я тебе что говорил? Не соваться к лисам, ты забыл? Какого хера, Митака? Он к тебе только прикоснулся, и ты уже в штаны накончал? Этот извращенец тебя использует и бросит, или того хуже!

У Митаки от обиды перехватило горло. Он не знал, что было обиднее: что старший брат не даёт ему слова вставить или что говорит всякие гадости про Пьюви. Наверное, всё вместе.

— Не кричи на меня.

— Ты же знаешь, что о нем говорят?!

— Не кричи...

— Он конченый мудак, какого хуя ты к нему лезешь, сдохнуть хочешь?!

— Заткнись! — заорал Митака и ударил Рена в грудь кулаками. Многострадальная вешалка всё-таки повалилась.

Опять не слушает! Снова истерит! Как можно договариваться с таким вот? Митака решил, что ему необходимо присесть. Прищурившись, сквозь слёзы он разглядел диван и направился к нему. Мужественно справился с преградившим путь креслом, наподдав ему ногой, и плюхнулся на диван. Потёр горящее лицо и вытер глаза. Когда же уже полегчает?

— Вы меня заебали, — Митака в жизни столько не сквернословил. — Все. От самого-то чужой спермой несёт, а мне даже крольчих за хвост пощупать нельзя. Всех от меня отогнали, и это несмотря на то, что мне уже двадцать три, блядь! Вот вообще уйду от вас, будете знать. Кто-нибудь уже начнёт спрашивать моё мнение? Или я для вас плюшевая игрушка без права голоса? И что ты прицепился к этому Пьюви? Узнаю, что ты ему что-то сделал — точно уйду. По крайней мере, у него вкусная земляника.

— Тебе нельзя землянику, — ошарашенно напомнил ему Рен.

— Я взрослый! Я сам буду решать!

Рен кивнул. Митаке удалось приоткрыть один глаз и понаблюдать, как он нервно кружит по гостиной, задевая мебель, ужаснуться его новым шортам. Где Рен их раздобыл? Как смог втиснуться?

— Уйдёшь, значит? От меня? Взрослый стал?

— В точку, — ответил Митака излюбленным выражением Мэтта. Может, хоть так дойдёт.

— Что, совсем взрослый? Ты точно в этом уверен?

— Конечно, я уверен.

— Точно-точно?

— Да, точно.

— Может, все-таки ещё маленький?

— Нет, я не маленький! — заорал Митака. Рен иногда бывал поразительно туп. Особенно когда был в настроении крушить мебель. Вот как сейчас: схватил стул и треснул им об пол, расколотив на куски. Вот же идиот! Митака вздрогнул, он не любил лишнего шума и до сих пор не привык к вспышкам гнева, однако говорил твёрдо:

— Тебе легче? Ещё раз какую хуйню сделаешь, сразу уйду, и ты меня никогда больше не увидишь.

Рен прирос к полу. Попытался смутить его пронизывающим взглядом и нахмуренными бровями. Не вышло: Митака только фыркнул. Вот ещё! Будет он бояться, как же, набоялся уже.

Наконец Рен сдался. Утёр мокрый лоб и сел рядом. Его голос звучал на удивление сдержанно:

— Куда ты уйдёшь?

— Думаешь, меня никто не примет?

— Ты сейчас про Пьюви?

— К кому хочу, к тому и уйду. Никто меня не остановит.

Ответом было громкое сопение. И это его называют ребёнком! Впрочем, лицо Рена, забывшее о бритве на несколько дней, мало походило на детское и больше напоминало неопрятный махровый коврик. А, пресвятая морковь, эти его шорты! Как только из них ничего не вываливается? Или вываливается? Митака порадовался, что плохо видит.

Тем временем Рен продолжал разыгрывать представление «телом самец, умом ребёнок». Скрестил руки на груди, стрельнул пылким взглядом куда-то вдаль, предположительно в сторону кухни. Митака и сам бы посматривал туда, если бы не проклятая аллергия.

— Я тебя понял.

Сморгнув слезу, Митака робко дотронулся до Ренова колена.

— Ты злишься, Кайло? Пожалуйста, не злись на меня. Ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю. Но вам пора отпустить меня.

Рен задумался, потом выдал категорично:

— Я буду приходить к тебе каждый день.

— Хорошо.

— Когда захочу. И оставаться насколько захочу.

— Ладно.

— Если увижу, что тебя кто-то обижает — убью нахуй.

— Договорились.

— Буду тебя обнимать, лизать и целовать, сколько захочу, этот плешивый старый лис тебя у меня не отнимет.

— Кайло, никто не собирается меня у тебя отнимать...

Рен предостерегающе обнял его, и Митака забыл, как дышать. Снова эти попытки доминировать!

— Ты пообещаешь мне быть очень осторожным и никому не доверять?

— Я буду осторожен.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Всё-таки Рен был уютный и родной, несмотря на эти непотребные шорты и запах человеческого самца на нём. Митака задержал дыхание и потёрся мокрой щекой о голую грудь. Ради этого можно стерпеть... Да чёрт же! Если Рен не перестанет тереться и облизывать, он тоже пропахнет человеческим самцом. Что потом сказать Мэтту, если унюхает?

— Ты в курсе, что в этих шортах видно твой член? И ты плохо умылся, от тебя всё ещё несёт!

— Ты же знаешь, что ты мой самый любимый маленький кролик, и если...

— Со мной ничего не случится. Ты бы обратил внимание на Конора, он младше, он нуждается в любви и ласке больше меня!

— Фу!

Их отвлекли приближающиеся шаги. Вошёл Томас и с недоверием уставился на обломки стула, потом на кроликов, расположившихся на диване. Митака притих, но Рен продолжил его тискать как ни в чём не бывало. Человеку это не понравилось. Он странно посмотрел на них и молча направился к выходу. Хлопнула дверь.

Поведение МакГрегора настораживало. Зачем он понадобился Рену? Он же такой... тощий и нервный. Двое нервных рядом — большая беда для окружающих.

— Твой человек странно себя ведёт. Расскажешь, как у вас с ним было?

Ладони Рена опустились на его бока. Митака прыснул, хватая его за руки.

— А вот это тебе зачем знать?

— Ты же рассказывал, как покрывал крольчих и самцов, расскажи и про человека. Как ты его покрыл?

— Он меня покрыл.

Митака поражённо уставился на Рена, даже уворачиваться перестал.

— Неправда...

— Правда.

— Ты позволил ему трогать хвост?

— Да с тех пор, как я тут, он только это и делает, трогает мой хвост.

Надо же, а ему запрещает подставлять хвост другим... Хорошо, что Митака его ослушался.

— А как он покрыл тебя? Тебе понравилось? Это было больно? Как это вообще происходило? Я хочу знать все в подробностях.

— Как происходило? Тебе это для твоего старого лиса надо?

— Он не старый.

Ну, может быть, Пьюви немного пожилой, но только немного.

— Вот так происходило.

Митака никак не ожидал, что Рен в своих ужасных шортах залезет на него сверху. Ситуация на грани благопристойности и здравого смысла. Впрочем, Рену всегда недоставало ни того ни другого. Митака молча ждал, что будет дальше. А дальше Рен стал тереться об него, как о крольчиху. О того, с кем хотелось спариться, поправил сам себя Митака. Сегодняшний день был создан для того, чтобы развенчать устаревшее знание, что спариваться можно только с крольчихами. От возбуждающих мыслей случился стояк, и Митака попытался отстраниться, оттолкнуть напирающего Рена.

— Перестань!

Его поведение уже выходило за рамки допустимого. Митака был не против потискаться по-братски, но тесные обнимания полуголыми, да ещё со стояками — перебор.

— У тебя встал, это нормально.

— Это всё эти дурацкие шорты, сними их и никогда больше не надевай.

— Прямо сейчас? Ради тебя всё сделаю.

Потерявший последний стыд Рен стащил с себя шорты. Митака не успел возмутиться: что-то громко загрохотало. Они обернулись и увидели Томаса. У его ног негодующе громыхала кастрюля, крышка от которой решительно и на полной скорости направилась к дивану, но остановилась под столиком. Кажется, человек был раздосадован или сердит. Или просто в ярости, вон как побелел и бросился прочь.

— Ты его выбрал, потому что он такой же сумасшедший, как ты? — спросил Митака, пытаясь выползти из-под немного озадаченного Рена. Тот предотвратил дерзкий побег младшего братца, придержав под мышками и защекотав до истерики.

От грохота на улице подскочили оба. В испуге вытаращились друг на друга и бросились наружу.

Пылал «Кадиллак», который Рен позаимствовал у Конора. А огромное дерево, росшее напротив огорода МакГрегора, теперь покоилось в осколках стекла и деревяшек аккурат на том месте, где раньше была веранда рыжей семейки Хаксов. Митака закрыл лицо ладонями. От ужаса он даже не заметил Пьюви, который глазел из-за забора то на него, то на творящийся бедлам. МакГрегор медленно брёл к ним, пошатываясь, как пьяный.

А вот и Хакс, с ружьём наперевес. Этот точно пьяный, перегар стоит такой, что удивительно, как птицы с небес не валятся. Сердце Митаки испуганно ёкнуло: Хакс наставил ствол ружья на Рена. Томас что-то забормотал, но Рен с раздражением замахал руками и посмотрел на Митаку. Тот понял без слов. Взял Томаса под локоть и утащил в дом, чтобы не путался под ногами. Там отыскал мобильный и набрал Конора.

— Ты очень нужен. К дому Хаксов езжай, сам всё поймёшь... Сиди здесь, — обратился Митака к Томасу и вышел. Он не собирался нянчиться с этим придурочным человеческим самцом.

Балаган продолжался. Внедорожник весело пылал, все орали друг на друга, наставляли ружья и пальцы. Громче всех орал Хакс, его даже покачивало из стороны в сторону от возмущения:

— Ты чего вырядился, как порнозвезда, оденься, тут дети! Тэчи, не смотри!

Рен громко озвучил очевидное: Хакс пьян — и приказал Тэчи увести его. Не вышло. Ожесточённая перепалка завязалась по новому кругу.

На визг тормозов обернулись все. Конор, нарядный, как карамельный ирландский сатана, выскочил из машины, забегал вокруг горящего «Кадиллака», матерно запричитал, срываясь на писк и оскорбления. Митака никогда бы не подумал, что его младший брат способен исторгать из себя подобные звуки. Мэтт, выскочивший за ним, попытался его осадить, но Конор с ходу вклинился в самую гущу перепалки и чуть не подрался с Хаксом за Рена, рыжих и всю Ирландию в целом. Чуть, потому что бойцовские навыки Конора оказались бессильны против приклада хаксовой винтовки. Пришлось срочно спасать его от необдуманных поступков: Мэтт шепнул всем, что Хакс — генерал британской армии и лучше его не доставать. Митака принёс лёд и, сидя на ступеньках, успокаивал Конора и на всякий случай под видом заботы крепко придерживал, пока взрослые не договорились о возмещении ущерба. О чём договаривались Мэтт с близнецом рыжего генерала Хакса, он не слышал. Наверняка о чём-то приятном, вон как у Тэчи уши дёргаются! Митака украдкой поискал взглядом Пьюви и упустил момент появления Томаса.

— Это моя вина. Я готов нести за все ответственность. Я... я же не знал, что Рен — ебливая блядь, согласился с ним спариться, вышел на минуту, а он уже на члене этого милого вислоухого кролика прыгает. Вот я и не сдержался, подорвал его машину...

Митака чуть не подавился от возмущения. Что он несёт?!

— Это была моя машина... — начал Конор и ошарашенно уставился на Рена.

Хакс немедленно отреагировал новым воплем в адрес тихо переговаривающихся в стороне Мэтта и Тэчи:

— Отойди от него, Тэчи!

Тэчи в ответ потащил Мэтта в дом и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом донельзя удивлённого Хакса. Митака ощутил нечто вроде уважения. Вот так и надо обращаться с надоедливыми братьями!

Конор справился с потрясением, шепеляво пригрозил разобраться и с Реном, и с Хаксом, отказался от помощи и уехал. Митака тоскливо следил за тем, как пожар стихает под белой пеной огнетушителя, как Пьюви охает, пропуская подпаленный хвост меж пальцев, и совсем-совсем не смотрит на него.

Тупому человеческому самцу пришлось долго объяснять, что он тупой и неправильно понял привычные кроличьи игры.

***

— Я хочу жить самостоятельно.

У Мэтта вывалился изо рта кусок алюминиевой проволоки, которую он нервно грыз в процессе сборки очередной загадочной конструкции из железа. Вокруг расположились разобранный тостер, несколько трудноопределимых агрегатов разнообразной формы и функционала и включенный паяльник.

— Детка, а ты уже решил, чем будешь заниматься? Где и на что жить?

— Сам детка! — от возмущения Митака осмелел. — Я хочу учиться. В Лондоне.

— Дался тебе этот Лондон. Чему ты собрался там учиться?

— Далось вам всем это захолустье! Вся жизнь мимо пройдёт.

Мэтт прервался и внимательно посмотрел на Митаку. Большой рот недовольно кривился.

— А ты не помнишь, часом, как жил первые тринадцать лет своей маленькой жизни? В этом самом Лондоне?

Это была нежелательная тема для разговоров. Её старались избегать, но Мэтт, похоже, решил, что пора вспомнить. Грязные приёмчики. Митака нехотя выговорил:

— Жил с родителями в Ричмонде.

— В точку! А как ты оказался здесь?

— Мэтт!

— Отвечай.

Митака тяжело вздохнул.

— Ваш дед подобрал меня на обочине хайвэя. Мэтт, я...

— Что ты там делал?

— Мой отец был военным! — выкрикнул Митака. На глаза навернулись непрошеные, очень горькие и злые слёзы. — Его и маму убили, а я убежал и спрятался и... Да катись ты к нахер! Ненавижу вас всех!

— Тс-с-с. Успокаивайся, малыш. — Мэтт бросил на пол паяльник с твёрдым намерением отловить и заобнимать психанувшего младшего братца. Тот, решивший избежать объятий любой ценой, сжал кулаки и состроил совершенно зверскую физиономию, отчего Мэтт едва не отступил назад, босой ногой на раскалённый инструмент.

Снова эти сюсюканья! Брат от брата недалеко падает. Митака вытер кулаком глаза по очереди и мрачно посмотрел на Мэтта.

— Попробуй уже заметить, что я вырос! — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его низкий голос прозвучал ещё и грубо. — Что я уже взрослый самец! Рену это удалось.

— И чего же хочет взрослый самец? — Мэтт отреагировал точь-в-точь как его брат: ошарашенно пялился, не веря своим ушам.

— Самостоятельности!

Желание самостоятельности не подсказало оттолкнуть Мэтта, заключившего его в объятия. Обниматься Митака очень любил.

— Ну Митака. Ну пойми, мы очень беспокоимся за тебя. Все мы. Обязательно тебе в Лондон? Я знаю чудесное место под названием Коннемара...

— Сам езжай овец пасти, — буркнул Митака, со злорадством вытерев о его майку мокрый нос. — И Конора захвати, это по его части.

— В точку. Сам ему это скажешь, только потом беги побыстрее. Ты всё? Мне надо тут доделать...

— Делай, делай. — Митака вывернулся из объятий и, дотянувшись, подёргал за белое ухо. Мэтт стерпел. — А мне есть над чем подумать.

— Только диверсии не устраивать! И из дома не сбегать!

Мэтт смачно чмокнул его в наморщенный нос. Подхватил паяльник, начавший уже прожигать дыру в паркете, и вернулся к своему занятию. Митака забрал из кухни общий ноутбук, чтобы полазить на сайтах университетов Великобритании. Он доучился в старшей школе Уиндермира и даже не подумал о дальнейшем образовании, ведь в тот самый год в деревушку пожаловал бывший профессиональный игрок в футбол и собрал вокруг себя всю бездельничающую молодёжь. Митака с радостью бросился разбивать колени на футбольном поле и играл до следующей осени. Мэтт с Реном не возражали: не нужно было брать машину и тащиться к волку на рога рано утром, а после учёбы забирать его и везти домой.

Связь в деревушке порой была никудышной, и страницы грузились по нескольку минут. Длинный список университетов Великобритании так и не успел загрузиться, Митака свернул браузер и задумчиво подёргал себя за отросшие волосы. Надо бы подстричься, а то на него уже лисы бросаются.

Он понятия не имел, как реагировать на произошедшее между ним и Пьюви. Нечто исключительное или просто на раз? Почему его обнюхивали, если не хотели съесть? Митака накрыл ладонями горящие щёки. Только не снова стояк!

Семейка у них была хоть куда: Рен с малых лет воображал себя рыцарем и достиг в этом деле определённых успехов, Мэтт был изобретателем-любителем, Конор — бойцом-любителем, метившим в профессионалы. Харди вёл семейный бизнес, и вёл так, что дед Энакин из гроба одобрительно качал призрачными ушами. А Митака пока что нигде не пригодился. Обидно.

Он закрыл ноутбук и посмотрел в окно. Солнечно. Приятно. Самое время прогуляться до озера, погреться на берегу. Поразмыслить о будущем без братьев. Митака любил их всех, но иногда их забота начинала душить. Всё-таки для разнообразия неплохо было бы иметь под боком того, кто тебя не только любит, но и изредка понимает. И избавляет от стояка. Самому уже надоело справляться.

На озере не было никого, даже вездесущей детворы. Так думал Митака, пока не подошёл к облюбованной иве и не заметил торчащие из травы рыжие уши. Тэчи вопросительно глянул на него жуткими синими глазами.

— Это моё место!

Тэчи неопределённо махнул тощим хвостом.

— Я первый пришёл, вообще-то. Но хрен с тобой.

Лис фыркнул, медленно поднялся и бросил в него чем-то. Митака поймал снаряд и хотел уже вздуть рыжего как следует, но в руках у него было красное яблоко. Простое красное яблоко, к слову, весьма аппетитное.

— Пьюви сказал, что ты не как твои братья. — Тэчи почесал нос, потом потёр его, потом начал возить по нему рукавом и прогундосил: — Что ты вроде как хороший.

Митака внимательно посмотрел на лиса. Лет на пять старше него будет и довольно миловидный, хоть и ведёт себя подозрительно. Зачем он говорит про Пьюви? Ясный день вдруг изрядно потускнел, и на душе стало колко.

— Мои братья тоже хорошие, — ответил он резко.

— Насчёт одного из них я даже не сомневался, — загадочно протянул Тэчи. Его неестественно голубые глаза пугали. — Не отлежи себе бока, ушастый!

Митака хотел швырнуть яблоком ему вслед, но передумал. Нечего едой разбрасываться. Он уселся в мягкую траву под деревом и откусил от румяного бока. Кисло. Вот бы сейчас пригоршню-другую земляники! Митака мечтательно закатил глаза. Аллергия уже прошла, и он скучал по умеренно сладкой мякоти. По мягким рукам он тоже скучал. Как и по теплому фырканью в ухо. Пьюви был с ним ласков, но совершенно иначе, чем братья, без снисхождения, обращался как с равным. С этим Тэчи он тоже так же обращается? А что это за гнусные намёки в сторону его брата... Кстати, которого из? Может, Конора за своего приняли? Или тот разговор с Мэттом за закрытыми дверями привёл к чему-то?

Кора была жёсткой и впивалась в спину, но, разомлев в тёплом воздухе, Митака задремал. Во сне он без всякого сожаления заменил хорошенькую пухлую лисичку на пожилого лиса и наслаждался его вниманием. В сущности, как разница, кто тебя обнимает? Особенно если рядом нет никаких Хаксов. Митака улыбнулся во сне. Легкий ветер ерошил волосы и нежно гладил лоб. Приоткрыв глаза, он испуганно уставился на сидящего рядом Пьюви и его протянутую руку. Попытался слиться с деревом, но оно оказалось слишком твёрдым.

— Тэчи сказал мне, что ты здесь.

Митака сердито насупился. Зачем Тэчи это сделал? Он исподлобья посмотрел на Пьюви. С последнего раза тот не сильно изменился, разве что глядел с ещё большим вожделением, да синяки на лице уже почти выцвели, пожелтели. Их очертания напоминали полустёршийся след чернильного карандаша.

— Ты почему так смотришь?

— Нипочему.

Вышло довольно грубо, и Пьюви удивлённо заиграл бровями. Забеспокоился.

— Я тебя обидел?

— Правду про тебя говорили, — Митаку понесло. — Решил, что раз мы почти спарились, то можно в отсутствие кролика на лис перейти?

Пьюви выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

— На лис?

— На этого своего... Тэчи!

— Ты чувствуешь на мне запах Тэчи? — строго осведомился Пьюви, беря Митаку за плечо. Тот раздражённо дёрнулся. — Можешь меня обнюхать и убедиться, что никаким Тэчи от меня не пахнет.

— Не буду я тебя обнюхивать, — Митака отодвинулся. — Это глупо.

— Зато убедился бы, что на мне — только твой запах. Я Тэчи с детства знаю и всех его братьев...

— Рос бы я рядом — и меня бы знал! Все вы так говорите!

— Все? — Настала очередь Пьюви громко и с недоумением вопросить: — О каких это таких «всех» ты говоришь?

Митака неопределённо взмахнул руками и отвернулся. Некоторое время они сидели молча и глядели каждый в свою сторону. Пьюви — в сторону Митаки, Митака — в сторону своего дома. Не пойти ли обратно? Взять ноутбук, залезть под крышу и смотреть какое-нибудь весёлое кино. И не видеть ни единой лисьей морды.

— Митака, — сказал вдруг Пьюви. — Что говорили тебе про меня?

— Что ты любишь маленьких вислоухих кроликов. И пухлых, хоть я и не совсем...

— И ты веришь?

— Да.

— Тогда к чему это ты сочинил про меня и Тэчи, уверовал, как в бензольное удобрение, и сидишь, злишься на пустом месте?

Митака открыл рот. Закрыл его и для верности прикусил губу. Действительно, как-то нелогично. На всякий случай он снова отвернулся и сосредоточился на пробегающей по озеру ряби.

— Митака, — настойчиво повторил Пьюви. — Ты даже не осознаёшь, насколько сильно меня привлекаешь, да?

Он придвинулся ближе, рыжий с чёрным хвост нервно хлестнул по бедру. Митака повернулся, чтобы сказать твердокаменное «Проваливай!», но не успел: Пьюви лизнул его в губы. Митака опешил. Слабо возмутился, когда язык толкнулся в рот, но быстро утих, сражённый неведомыми до сих пор головокружительными ощущениями. Попробовал робко пошевелить своим языком — и Пьюви довольно заурчал и впился в него так, что Митака снова испугался: лис и правда собирался его съесть! Толкнул Пьюви в грудь, но тот, падая на спину в траву, утянул его за собой. Целоваться они не переставали ни на секунду, хотя длинные зеленые стебли постоянно лезли в рот.

— Мои братья могут нас увидеть, — прошептал Митака, когда смог немного отдышаться, и снова потянулся за поцелуем.

— Не увидят, — пробормотал Пьюви ему в рот. Ладони гладили оголившуюся спину. — Конор занят в огороде, Мэтт уехал в город. Рену не до нас... Нам не до них, в конце-то концов!

Митака был с ним согласен. Горели губы, уши, щёки, но больше беспокоило знакомое напряжение внизу живота. Он потёрся о бедро Пьюви и застонал: тот, запустив руку в волосы, снова начал его обнюхивать. Тыкался носом в щёку, шею, грудь, вызывая мурашки по всему телу, гладил ушки, перебирал волосы. Митака выдохнул и открылся, подставляя беззащитную шею. Пьюви был польщён таким доверием. Накрыл рукой ладонь Митаки, переплёл их пальцы и вгрызся в кожу, терзая губами и зубами, оставляя багровые метки. Митака терпел, только страдальчески сводил брови и тихо охал. Пометив его, Пьюви опустился ниже и лёг между раздвинутых ног. Покусал твердеющий сосок сквозь одежду. Митака зашипел и толкнул его коленом в плечо. Игры с зубами были приятными, но всё же настораживали. Хищник есть хищник.

Пьюви расстегнул молнию на его штанах и потянул за край белья. Митака схватил его за руку. Он едва дышал от возбуждения, но смог возразить:

— Кто-нибудь увидит!

— Его проблемы.

Пьюви высвободил длинный розовый член и языком поймал тянущуюся с нежной алой головки нить смазки, жадно и больно сжал бёдра Митаки. Зарылся лицом в его пах, вылизал напрягшуюся мошонку и член по всей длине. Митака кончил, мучительно захныкав и зарываясь пальцами в землю. Пьюви облизал его живот и уставился поразительно посветлевшими глазами.

— Ещё?

Член снова оказался у него во рту, руки сгребли хвостик и стали поглаживать шёрстку.

Митака потерял счёт оргазмам. Горячий рот высасывал его досуха, пальцы ласкали хвост у самого основания. Он очнулся где-то между четвёртым и седьмым. Хватил воздуха, поцеловал Пьюви в солёные губы и снова оказался на спине под ним. Лис тёрся об него, лизал саднящую шею, лицо, уши, до боли засасывал губы и громко урчал. Обессиленный Митака только и мог, что слабо проводить руками по его бокам и спине и вздыхать в ответ на скольжение влажного напряжённого члена между их телами, так близко к его члену. Что-то горячее выплеснулось ему на живот, потекло по боку, Пьюви, коротко, тихо взвыв, придавил его сверху. Задышал в измученную зубами шею, и Митака кончил так, что помутилось в голове. Очнулся он у Пьюви на руках. Приподнял потяжелевшую голову, заглянул в усталые жёлтые глаза и снова прижался щекой к груди. Довольный вздох взъерошил волосы.

— Вымотался? — спросил Пьюви.

Митака слабо кивнул.

— Отнесу тебя к себе, ты ведь не против? — Пьюви озабоченно щупал его шею. — Вот же старый несдержанный дурак, разукрасил тебя, как пасхальное яйцо! Твои братья будут недовольны.

— Да пошли они, — отрешённо пробормотал Митака: его клонило в сон. — И ты не старый.

Он уже чувствовал запах земляники. И ему было искренне интересно поглядеть на попытки Пьюви дотащить его до дому на руках.


End file.
